The Japanese Doll, Chinese Sword Wielder, and the Icelandic Alchemist
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: The story is about three life long best friends. Emil, Leon, and Kikue. Kikue, though, has lost her sight when she was younger and her best friends are going to help her get her sight back. Will people try to foil their plan and tear them apart, or will they kept their promise they made together? No shippings but alot of fem! characters.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about three children. Emil, Leon, and Kikue. They have been best friends since they were born. Anywhere they go whether they are at one of their houses or at school they are always together, giggling and holding hands. You might mistake this for a love story, a love triangle maybe, well you are utterly wrong. It's merely a nightmare gone wrong. Emil's older brother Lukas, Leon's older brother Yao, and Kikue's older brother, Kiku knew each other, but Yao and Kiku aren't that great together. The three were supposed to not know each other, maybe even hate each other. Now you might think the narrator is the writer, wrong again! I am the person that will set this nightmare back in track. Now let us start in middle school shall we?

Leon, Kikue, and Emil always entered the school holding hands, and through the halls. The school wasn't that big so they shared classes. Emil had silver hair, and beautiful purple eyes. They glistened every time he looks at Kikue and Leon. He is shocked he would ever have as great friends as them. Kikue on the other hand had white hair. She had one blue and one red eye. Now, nobody knows why, but when she came back from her mother's this is how she returned. She was blind, yes. Most look at her and think she is a doll, from her smooth un-blemished skin, her perfect lips, and small soft hands. Most people don't know she is blind, or even real! People just thought Emil carried it around for company. Until it starts talking, that is. Leon, is quiet, like Emil sometimes, but he has short brown hair, and brown eyes. He looks like a dull person, but sometimes you see him smile and laugh when with Kikue and Emil. Both boys guided Kikue through everything, even though she can't see color, or image. You would feel sorry, since all she sees is black, but she actually loves her life. Now that's where the nightmare takes a bad turn. She is supposed to be sad. But she forgot everything since her friends made her perk up. While they walked through the halls, they got weird looks, but a boy named Suzu Okami just stares. In almost anger, awe, pity… you couldn't even tell. "So how is Mr. Puffin doing Emmi-chan?" Leon asked, smiling as Emil sighed. "He is doing great! How is Pochi and your Panda doing guys?" Emil asked, and Kikue chuckled. Leon smiled alittle. "He's as fluffy as ever!" she cooed, thinking about petting her dog. "He as cute as ever…" Leon whispered. "That's awesome! Now let's go to-" Emil was cut off by a large female. She stood before them. "Excuse us!" Emil said, attempting to go around her, but she grabbed them. "Hey!" Kikue, Leon, and Emil yelled, but nobody cared.

In the woman's office, Kikue leaned on Emil's shoulder as the lady glared at them. "Excuse me but what did we do?" Leon said, and she shook her head. "You two knew what you did!" The lady screamed, and Lukas, Yao, and Kiku walked through the doors. They were all confused. "What happened?" Lukas asked, and Emil shrugged. Lukas new good damn well his little brother never did anything bad! Kiku's sister barely knew what she was even doing half the time and she would have been talked out of it by Leon and Emil because they were very good kids. "Aiyaa? What did they get blamed for?" Yao said, rubbing his forehead as the lady sat up straight. "They have been doing this that we don't allow on school grounds!" she yelled, and the three looked back at the children who's hands were still connected. "Holding hands?" Lukas said boredly. The lady scowled. "No! They have been cheating on tests!" She said. They all looked back at Kikue again. "Maybe because-" Kiku began, "The little girl-" Lukas continued, "has two glass eyes in her eye sockets, aru." Yao finished, and the woman rolled her eyes. "Don't try to trick me she seems perfectly fine!" The three sighed and stood up. "Well we don't have time for this idiocy, so we shall just enroll them into another school…" Kiku said, and he told the three to get up. The hopped off the bench they sat on and followed their brothers out the building. But the older three were very fast, and their siblings got lost in the crowd quickly. Leon, Kikue, and Emil didn't know, but when they attempted to catch up with their brothers, the same woman decided to see if they were telling the truth. This woman was now going crazy. She pushed the 12 year old from behind. This sent all three of the kids down. Kikue got the most damage, since she got pushed with the most force. There was a loud crashing sound. When the elders rounded back around the corner, they saw piece of Kikue's glass eyes. "Kiki are you okay?" Her friends asked, she nodded, and as the elders rounded the corner, the woman stared at the three. When they turned around, Emil had two cuts on his forehead, Leon had one on his cheek and his nose looked alittle bruised, but Kikue, had cuts everywhere, Emil and Leon were covering her eyes so her eye sockets don't get fill with bacteria. "Why the hell would you do that, aru!" Yao yelled. The thing is, the woman noticed something. Their cuts started healing. Kikue turned around, but when the woman kept looking, the glass eyes began fixing themselves. Now you would think she is going crazy, no. She was right. "Those little demons…" Little did she know that she was right.

The three best friends are at Leon's house this time, and they are looking at his drawing and his panda, and all of that. "Leon you draw really nice!" Emil said, and Kikue was petting his panda on the head. "I wish I could see them.." she said. Leon and Emil frowned. Aw don't worry about it Kikue!" Emil reassured. "We are defiantly going to help you get your eyes back just you wait!" Leon cheered, until his older brother, not Yao, but Suzu, appeared in the doorway. "You little shits can't do anything for her, she's hopeless…" He said blankly, and Leon glared. "Go away dirt rag!" Emil said, throwing a game controller at the boy. He dodged easily. "Oh you hopeless, stupid little kids…" He said, getting closer. "At least we aren't adopted!" Kikue yelled, and Suzu stopped. "Pieces of shit…" Suzu mumbled as he back out the door. "Don't listen to him! He is just a loner!" Leon said, and Emil and Kikue giggled. "I'm lucky I can't see his ugly face!" And they all giggled. Those 'Little demons' are going to get their best friend's sight back, even if it kills them.


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting the Elrics!

**Meeting The Elrics!**

Today was their day at their new school. A fresh new start. When they entered the school building, kids were chatting and smiling. Leon and Emil lead Kikue to their first class. But it didn't start for another ten minutes. When they found that out, they went to breakfast. Kikue was unnaturally small, she literally looked like a doll. When the walked into the cafeteria, they got stared at. Kikue went to about Emil's hip. She was very small. One child with a cowlick whispered to thin air, 'Why do those guys have a doll with them?' Then out of thin air, popped a boy with a long curl that landed in front of his face. He shrugged. When they got their breakfast, they sat down at the emptiest table. People thought they were insane when they started feeding Kikue. One jock, decided to play a funny game. He decided to grab the 'doll', and throw it around. Alice noticed his purpose, and she stood. The jock had grabbed Kikue already. "Hey put me down you jerk!" She yelled, and The jock chuckled. "Nice doll!" He said, he then took notice to the fuming Alice Kirkland that walked his way. "Put her down you, Gilbert!" she yelled, but the albino laughed. "Or what?" He said, and Gilbert looked at his sides. An emotionless Emil and Leon stood beside him. They both grabbed his arms and received their friend. "I don't know why you brought a toy to school, weirdos…" Gilbert mumbled, but Alice stepped on his foot. "Shut the hell up and go back over to that frog friend and the Spanish bastard of yours!" She yelled, and he pouted. Kikue dusted herself off and glared. "I'm not a doll either you shiri!" and Gilbert stared. "Holy shit that was a real person…" he said as he limped over to Francis and Antonio, who were laughing. "Are you okay Miss?" Alice said, and Emil and Leon each grabbed one of Kikue's hands and walked out of the cafeteria. Alice stared as the little doll girl, with the red dress, bounced away with glee. "Strange…"

Feliciana Vargas and Lovina Vargas were leaning against the lockers. Lovina was lecturing her little sister not to mess with that 'Potato bastard' Feliciana wasn't paying attention until she saw two boys. They looked her age, but then she saw the 'doll'. She jumped in front of Kikue and stared. "Aw! Your doll is so cute! Can I play with it? How do you get it to walk? Is it electronic?!" Lovina slapped a hand over Feliciana's mouth. "Shut up Feli…" she said, and the so called doll pouted. "I might be small but I am no doll! I am a person!" Kikue said with her squeaky voice, and Feliciana jumped. "AH! LOVI IT'S POSSESED!" Feli screamed, but Lovina hit her sister on the head. "It's a real person idiot!" Lovina said, but Feliciana was already halfway down the hall. "I'm sorry that idiota doesn't know a thing…" She said, and she took off after her sister. Kikue looked down. "I wish I was taller, no one would think I'm a doll then…" Kikue said. Emil smiled and Leon giggled. "Come on buddy you are awesome the way you are!" Emil said, and Leon patted Kikue's head. "You don't need to change, you are too good for change!" Leon said, and Kikue giggled. "Thanks guys! Now I think it's time we get to class!" Kikue stated, and they began toward their first class, Math.

* * *

Today was a good day! They got through most of their classes without Kikue being mistaken for a doll! As they walked out of the building, they decided to go to Kikue's house. Little did they know they were being watched. "Hey aren't those the kids pride was talking about?" one said, and the other nodded. "So when do we wait to attack them?" the female one said, and the other looked up at his partner. "When they get too close to giving that doll her real eyes back…" they both nodded and continued watching.

Alice was walking home with Alfred (Since he asked….) and she noticed the kids from the cafeteria from earlier. "Um, thanks for the walk I have to go… goodbye Alfred!" Alice ran away and Alfred stood there confused. "WAIT!" Alice yelled to the group, and they all turned around. "I know… how…you can get your sight back…" Alice said tiredly. The three seemed to beam at the words.

"That's it?" Kikue said, tilting her head at Alice's suggestion. "A Philosopher's Stone?" Leon said, resting his hand on his chin. "Yes, you have to go find it now or somebody else will already have found it…" Alice said, and the three nodded. Emil stood up. "Let's get ready!". Kikue stood up. "Leon can you grab my brother's katana?" Kikue asked, Leon nodded, and ran to Kiku's room. He came back with the exact katana that Kikue asked for. "Why do we need those?" Emil asked, and Kikue giggled. "So we can fight if we have any troubles…" Kikue said evily, and Emil tilted his head. "But what if they are stronger than us?" Leon asked, setting the weapon down. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve…" Kikue said, and Emil began throwing things into a suit case. They are never apart, so Emil and Leon had some clothes at Kikue's house. "Big brother Lukas taught me some magic! So I could help too!" Emil beamed, and Leon smiled. Alice chuckled. "I can lead you to the train station, if you like…" Alice suggested, and the trio nodded. "Arigato!" Kikue said, and the group left the house, trying their best not to be detected by Kiku.

* * *

After they arrived at the train station.

"What is Yao gets worried? He is over protective at times you know…" Leon said, and Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, I have it covered." Alice said, giving the three of them hoodied capes. Kikue got a red one, Emil got a blue one, and Leon got a black one. "these are for if its raining, your welcome." She said, and she got up. "I must get back, Allistor might find me…" Alice waved and ran off. "She's weird…" Emil whispered as their train pulled up to the station. They loaded their luggage on board, and hopped on the train.

* * *

Kikue kept bouncing in her seat. "I can't wait to get to central city!" she sung, and Emil kept looking around the train, until his eyes landed on someone in a suit of armor. "Hey why is that guy wearing armor on a train?" Emil asked, and Leon looked at the same man. "I dunno, let's go ask!" Leon said, and the both got up, the grabbed Kikue's hands, and walked over. "Excuse us!" Emil said, and the man in armor looked at them, and a boy that was lying across from him opened his eyes. "Sorry for asking but why are you wearing armor?" Leon said, and The man seemed to tense up. So did the boy. "Well-" "Not until you tell us why you're holding a doll! You're a boy, right?" The boy asked, and Kikue growled. "Who you callin a doll?!" Kikue yelled, and Emil and Leon plopped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up Kiki!" the both whispered, and the boy sat up. "Woah, she real?" And the man sighed. "Yes brother! Anyways, um…" The man trailed off. Kikue reached out for the armored man and knocked. "He's hollow, there is only a soul in there! My mom told me about him!" She said excitedly. "She also said his brother is the fullmetal alchemist, so it's the other one!" Leon and Emil exchanged looks, so did the other two boys.

"So who are you guys?" Emil asked, and the small one pointed to himself. "My name is Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse, who are you kids?" Ed said, and Kikue stood up on her seat. "My name is Kikue Honda!" She shouted, and Leon sat her back down. "My name is Leon, that's all you need to know." Leon said blankly, and Emil looked at Ed straight in the eye. "My name is Emil Steilsson…" He said, and Ed sweat dropped. "Why are you three kids going to Central city?" Ed asked, and Emil and Leon looked at Kikue. "To get her real eyes back." And Al looked at Kikue. "Oh, she has glass eyes! What happened to her real ones?" and Kikue began to speak. "When I was young my mother had taken me to her home for a while, and I went to sleep, when I woke up, I was at my brother's house and I couldn't see! Kiku said mom replaced my eyes…" Kikue looked down, and Al and Ed began to feel bad. How could a mother do that to her child… Leon said something that shocked the two brothers.

"We're looking for the Philosopher's stone! Alice Kirkland said we can get help finding it there!"


	3. Chapter 3, The Icelandic Alchemist!

The brothers looked a little confused, terrified, and worried. These kids were going to get themselves killed! But they just shrugged it off. "G-Good luck!" Ed stuttered, and the three nodded as the train came to a stop. "Bye!" The three said in unison as they locked their hands together and got off the train. Leon stopped and turned back around. "Bye shorty!" and Edward glared. "WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN SEE THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!" Al tried to keep his brother in his seat, but Leon had already skipped away.

Emil got the suitcase and the backpack, and they decided to look around the city for somewhere to stay. But then, a weird old man who was sitting on a bench noticed Kikue, and began following the children. "Excuse me!" he said in a raggedy voice, and the three turned around. He inspected Kikue, he was going to reach out to touch her until Leon smacked his hand. "Lay off." He said in his lifeless tone, and the man backed up. "I'm sorry, how much are you willing to see it for?" The man said, and Emil sweat dropped. "One she is human! And two se isn't for sale! Go away!" and the trio began walking again. The man scowled. Doll or not he will have her.

As they were walking, Emil saw a grouping of flowers. "Hey guys, watch this!" Emil ran over to the flowers, and grabbed a bouquet. "Vladmir taught me this!" He put the flowers down. "What the hell are you doing?" Leon said, and just then, there was a flash of light. "Leon covered his eyes and he saw Emil walke=ing back over with a, whip? "What did he do?" Kikue asked, and Emil handed her the whip. "I made you a whip! So you can protect yourself!" Emil smiled at his work, and Leon looked shocked. "Cool!" Kikue said, thrashing the whip around, hearing it snap. "Stop before you- OW!" Leon said, rubbing his arm. Kikue accidentally hit him with the whip. "Sorry, I'll stop…" Kikue said, and they began walking again. They didn't get too far until they bumped into a man. "Who the holy hell are you?" Emil said, and the man smiled. "Just follow me please." The three shrugged and decided to follow the man in the blue suit.

"Test? Seems easy, Vladmir told me all about that stuff!" Emil said, and Mustang nodded. "Great…" Mustang said, and the three left the room. "Wait, before you go, don't you need somewhere to stay?" The three nodded and he smiled. "If you run into a blonde kid who is really short and a suit of armor just ask them, they could take you to an inn" And the three exchanged looks. They knew who he was talking about.

"So how are we going to find them?" Kikue asked as she sat on Leon's shoulders. He was pretty tall for a twelve year old. "I know." Leon snickered. He cupped his hands and put them to his lips, and he yelled with all his might. "EDWARD ELRIC IS SMALLER THAN A GRAIN OF RICE!" Kikue looked down at him and Emil tilted his head. Then they heard a voice in the distance. It was yelling back. "Come on!" The back running toward it. They turned around a corner to see Ed thrashing around in Al's grip. "It was you wasn't it! You little brat!" Ed said, and he began hissing. Leon started laughing. "Hey guess what?" Emil said, but before he could finish, the bag on his back began to start moving. "What the…" Emil said, and he unzipped it. "What is it?" Al asked, and a Puffin flew out. "WHAT THE HELL MR. PUFFIN!" Emil yelled. That wasn't it. A panda bear fell out, but Leon caught it just it time. "Panda and… Pochi?" a small barking noise was heard, and the dog jumped right onto Kikue, making her fall backwards. Leon caught her too. "Why are there animals in your bag…" Ed asked, pointing to Mr. Puffin. "I should ask you why you are so small!" Mr. Puffin said, and Ed rubbed his eyes. "Did that bird just talk?" Ed said, and Emil shushed Mr. Puffin. "Yeah, sorry he is kinda rude…" Emil said, and Ed chuckled. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" Ed said, looking at Emil. "Colonel Mustang said I am going to take a test to become a state alchemist isn't that awesome!" Ed smiled alittle. "I guess that's good, so why did you tell me?" Ed said, tilting his head. "Because he said that you could take us to an inn!" Kikue said, and Ed smiled. "Okay, come on…" Ed said, and the three cheered.

The next day, Kikue and Leon were sitting on the steps, waiting for Emil to walk out of the place. It took awhile, but he left the building smiling. "I know I passed it!" Emil said, hopping down next to his friends. "I can't wait! I am going to be so awesome!" Emil said, and a familiar laugh was heard. "Not as awesome as the awesome me!" Gilbert said, and the three almost fainted. "GILBERT?!" They yelled, and that wasn't all. There was Antonio, Francis, Alice, Lovina, and Feliciana. "Mr. Puffin gave me this note that you were becoming a state alchemist. I told Francis here I was going, he told Gilbert, Gilbert told Antonio, Antonio told Lovina, and Lovina brung Feliciana. I couldn't stop them…" Alice said, and the three stood up. "Isn't it great?" They said in unison, and Alice laughed. "Yeah, it is!" and Gilbert looked at Emil closely. "What the hell is a Emchest or whatever! You never told us!" Gilbert whinned, and Alice smacked him. "Shut up!" Alice said, and Ed rounded the corner. "Hey Emil, did you do good on the te- who the hell are these people?" Ed stopped, and the grouped turned to him. "He is so short!" Francis chuckled, and Ed twitched. "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT FRENCHIE!" Ed shrieked, and Leon chuckled. "Anyways, yeah I did good! I can't wait to show off my stuff!" Emil chimed, but the bath touch trio and the Vargas twins didn't understand.

Again, Leon and Kikue sat on the stairs. Including Ed, Al, Alice, Lovina, Feliciana, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio. They couldn't wait to see if he made it. Meanwhile, Emil was staring at the landscape. A patch of trees, a mountain of rock, and ice. He decided he'd go over to the trees. He skipped over to the trees, clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. The trees, weren't trees anymore. It was now a wooden looking gunlance. Oh, but he wasn't done yet, he went over to the pile of earth and did the same procces, but this time, it was a large statue. Of his brother Lukas. Peopled watched as he took the wooden gunlance and took down the earth statue. Impressive, right? As the rocks fell, he took a bundle of flowers and created a whip, cutting rocks in half, pebbles, you name it. The thorns helped a lot.

Emil finally left the building. It took a few hours, but he left, and he was smiling. "I DID IT! See?" He held up the watch. It was official. He actually became a state alchemist!" The group cheered. "Come on Kikue and Leon, lets go!" The three left the large group to themselves. Confused as they were, they walked around the city.

They were walking down the path, and the passed an ally way a man was sitting there. Leon took a closer looked. The man was awake. Scar was looking at the pocket was in the Icelandic boy's hands. "So you're a state alchemist, huh?" He asked, and Emil nodded, in fear. Scar got up, and the trio began backing away. "So young…" He mumbled to himself, and he reached out to grabbed Emil. "No!" Leon yelled, and he drew the katana. He struck Scar on his back. No effect. Scar looked at the boy. He fell backwards and began shaking. "L-Leave Emil alone…." He stuttered, and Scar smiled. "I don't kill kids, but I have to kill your friend here…" he said, turning back to Emil. This was one of Kikue's tricks that she had up her sleeve. Leon looked over at her, and she was just a limp doll. No, that was her real body, just no soul. "Kikue?" He whispered, and The Katana began glowing a faint red. "Just attack you fool!" She whispered. Was she acting, or was she doing something more shocking that Leon or Emil could think of?


End file.
